zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Kaho Masumoto
Kaho Masumoto is the Protagonist in the 28th Period of the series and in the fourth chapter of the 7th manga. Bio Appearance Kaho has a boyish appearance, with very short, slightly messy hair and big rounded eyes. She wears a checkered hoodie beneath her school blazer. Personality Kaho is a friendly girl who gives everything her all. She cares deeply for her friend, Risa, and will go to any extent she can to make her happy, even if it meant she became lonely afterwards. She is initially flustered when attention shifts towards her and her good deeds, but deep down she eventually realizes how much she enjoys doing it for the sake of helping others and being acknowledged. But she eventually surpasses her moral and learns to manipulate the situation. History Kaho is delighted her efforts in hooking up her best friend Risa with Izumi-senpai worked, but she is disappointed after Risa informs her that from now on she will go home with him. Kaho insists it is fine before they separate and in a desire to try to find something she can do to pass time decides to seek out a club. One catches her eye and she attempts to observe the room when the leader of the club, Ichiiro spots her and invites her inside under the assumption she wanted to join. Kaho tries to explain what she was doing but seeing how friendly the trio inside is, she hesitantly agrees to join them in cleaning the soccer club's room. Initially she finds little pleasure in the task and is exhausted by the time they finish. But she begins to reconsider her opinions as numerous students and staff approach the Do-Gooders Club showering them with praise, and she realizes how happy she feels in helping out. She decides to join the club -much to the admiration of her classmates- but when she notices how sad Risa looks she tries to speak to her about it. Risa refuses to talk and runs off, causing her to feel worried that she isn't needed anymore. As they work on cleaning out the North Block's restroom Kaho confides in the group when they notice her disposition, and they offer a supportive ear should she need to talk, which inspires her to go find Risa again and tell her the same thing. But once again Risa turns her down, saying it would be uncomfortable to talk to a group of strangers and walks off, now causing Kaho much frustration. She can't understand why Risa keeps acting like this when all she has been doing is try to be a good friend and help her. Suddenly hearing a noise nearby, Kaho heads into the building after the daily closing announcement is made. She is shocked to discover the members of the club in the soccer room tearing it a part and making it dirty again, and the next day she confronts Ichiiro with the information- but Ichiiro assures her it's fine because nobody gets hurt in doing this. She had planned on assigning this task to her anyway so it's good she found out now. Kaho remains stunned as she learns they also pay bullies and steal items in order to help the victim later, and she rushes out of the room to try to find a Teacher she can report this to until she sees the distraught Risa nearby, who just separated from Izumi. There, Risa quickly embraces her friend in tears and explains that Izumi decided that he has to entirely focus on basketball and as much as he didn't want to, dumped her to avoid only putting in half effort on his future and the relationship. Kaho is unable to witness her friends heartbreak any longer and she feels a heavy remorse over not telling her this whenever she began to realize this could happen prior to getting them together, and as she remembers what Ichiiro told her and Risa's pleas for help cause her to come to the conclusion that maybe she isn't any different than the Do-Gooders Club after all. She immediately finds Izumi in town and shoves him into oncoming traffic, which results in him having to quit basketball due to his many injuries. He also reconciles with Risa and has requested she help take care of him, much to her joy. She thanks Kaho for being so supportive of her and for being a good friend -unaware of what she did- and Kaho assures her that she wouldn't ever let a friend suffer. It is then revealed she was made an official member of the Do-Gooders club and is now wearing their armband. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Females